


25 Days Has September - Innocence

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [9]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Innocence

"Charlie," he calls out. "C'mere."

Charlie looks up from the rifle she's been cleaning obsessively (which Miles is somehow going to have to get her to stop doing. Because whilst he did drill proper care of weaponry into her, it's true, there's such a thing as too much. And it's sort of alarming how she just does it without thinking. Like he does. Hands moving over metal and... stop it, Miles. Stop distracting yourself, he curses himself mentally.)

"Yes, Miles?" She does the necessary safety checks and puts the rifle down, before walking closer. 

They are alone in the tent which was sort of the point, but now Miles is thinking maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should just go.

She frowns at his hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Did... uh. Did Nora... talk to you?"

Her cheeks flush with colour at that, and he knows she did. Miles had sort of hinted at it enough until Nora got exasperated and whacked him and said of course she would do it, and why was he being such a prude?

"Yes," is Charlie's clipped response. "And I didn't need--"

"I know," Miles says, putting his hands up. "Maggie. And maybe even Ben. But Ben was a prude and Maggie was British and--"

Charlie puts her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just... I don't know, okay! They might do it differently over there."

She's fighting back a laugh. "Is that why you were flirting with her?"

"What? Shit... no! Look. I just wanted to say... if you... you know. And you don't want to ask Nora... or if you want me to smash his face in at any point..."

"I promise, Miles, if I have a question which Nora doesn't know the answer to, you will be the last person I ask for advice," Charlie teases him. "And I'll smash Jason's face in myself before I ask you to. But it's sweet of you to offer."

"Okay. Well. Good."

Fuck but this is uncomfortable.

Charlie walks over and pats him on the shoulder. "You missed out with Maggie," she says, as she leaves the tent. "She really _did_ know more than Nora."

Well. Shit.


End file.
